Dance In The Rain
by the. same. shizz
Summary: REWRITTEN. “Ino, screw the showdown and all that shizz…I think I just died a little.” ItaSaku. AU.


A/N: **IMPORTANT PLEASE READ.** So... i finally rewrote it...after a year? I am so sorry, i suffer from writers block. I mean my writing flows and then it just stops. So... yeah... My old account was -Puddle of rain... so this is my new account... so read the new one if you liked the old one!

-

I loved my teeth; it was always shiny, bright, and beautiful. It sparkled. Yes, sparkle! Quite similar to Edward Cullen, except I am not a vampire, and not a male, and definitely not in love with Bella Swan, or do I suck at writing like Stephenie Meyer, and—

My teeth ARE always cleansed to perfection, and my smile IS always cheery. It could blind one of my friends, Lee! Who's so _youthful, _(his choice of word, not mine),it's almost like Barney falling off a building.

But as of now, I wish I could gnaw my teeth off, burn it, then revive it and repeat those steps.

Why? Because not only did I had to go through the burning, fiery _pain_ for about a week or two, I ended up kissing someone during my '_super fun' _escapade of attempting my getaway plan to flee from the surgery.

Ah hah.

And it did not end well.

…Except…I might have enjoyed it.

-

Dance in the Rain

-

"You know Forehead-girl, I really don't know why you are hyperventilating, they're probably just going to open up your gums with colossal sized tweezers, ripe that tooth out and stitch you up like BAM!" brushed off Ino, bringing up her right hand to tear off an imaginary tooth for an emphasis; while we, (more like she), walked through the busy streets of New York.

I cringed, and literally broke down.

Right in the open, yep, right in public…and in the middle of crossing the street…

Ooh cars…

"Ino…you're not helping. Seriously I think you should just shut up. Stuff a foot in your mouth if you can't," I whimpered, actually heaving myself to our destination: Happy Smiles. Yes, otherwise known as the dental office I am being hauled to.

Violently too, might I add?

-

"Okay! Sakura, now write your name on the dotted line," chirped Ino, as she pushed (SHOVED!) me to the counter, behind a nurse smiled brightly. I laughed nervously, giving her a weak smile before reaching a shaky hand to grasp the blue pen tied with multiply rubber bands.

"Alright, thank you Ms. Haruno, please take a seat, the doctor will be with you in a second," Sang the nurse, a delicate smile adorning her pale face.

"…Kay," I managed weakly, while Ino pushed me down on an overly used chair, her manicured hands already clutching a celebrity gossip magazine. Let's test my chance of escaping.

"Ino….. you are the most awesome girl ever so -," I gushed, but before I could finish, my best friend since kindergarten threw her twenty pound purse at me knocking me off the chair.

"Oof!"

"Don't try it Sakura. You're removing that wisdom tooth, even if I have to break your limbs."

"Oh butter muffins…"

"Eat a shoe Sakura, just eat a shoe."

-

"Ms. Haruno! I haven't seen you in awhile…" greeted the old geezer of a dentist, his gloved hands already prepping surgical equipments.

"Mama, I believe in help, but hell no am I going to let you cut my gums and yank that son of a tooth out!" I screamed, running towards the door in the process, Ino hot on my heels.

"Ino get away from me, I took self-defense classes!" My hands already formed into a familiar stance, bracing myself I prepared to strike, even if she's best friend.

This is life or death people.

"Sakura get away from the door, now…" warned Ino as she dropped her purse, removing her earrings right after.

"What the muffins? This is not some showdown! Keep your earrings on," I bit back, just a few more inches and hello freedom, "Hey… I BOUGHT YOU THOSE! And you're just going to take them off? I see how it is."

"Don't even try it Sakura. Get away from the door, before I kick your ass…" growled Ino, "Best friends don't let friends suffer in pain."

I gasped, "PFFT! You're forcing me to go under surgery in which they rip open my gums and pull that tooth out-"

"Actually," intercepted Dr. Hosiko, "to eliminate the wisdom tooth, I will open up the gum tissue over the tooth and take out any bone that is covering the fang. Then I shall separate the tissue linking the tooth to the bone and then do away with the tooth. Since your tooth is rather large i will hack the tooth into smaller pieces to make it easier to remove. Subsequent to the tooth removal, you may need stitches. Several stitches dissolve over time and some have to be removed after a few days. I will decide whether your stitches need to be removed. "

"Ino, screw the showdown and all that shizz…I think I just died a little."

Thump.

-

"Oh hell no," I wheezed, through the tight bindings of a straitjacket, "I didn't do anything rash, for Buddha's sake!"

_A straitjacket!_ Just who the hell do these people think I am? I am not insane!

"You fainted…and after the whole I-know-self-defense extravaganza the doctor recommended this," shrugged Ino, "Oh and I wanted to get a picture. And get this; I always thought Naruto would be the first to experience the art of a straitjacket. So, how does it feel Sakura? You're the first one to experience this, out of ALL our friends!"

"Stick a shoe in that Ino."

-

"Alright let's get started…Er, Sakura…I need you to breathe…or else you might die," bit out the doctor, holding back a laugh threatening to explode.

So what if I looked like a constipated, puffed out hot-air balloon… the alien's think I look badass.

But…I need breathe…so yeah.

I let go of the air I was holding, "I may look insane Mr. Hosiko, but this way you won't be able to reach my tooth, so HAH!" I stuck my tongue out. So what if it was childish?

The stupid geezer barked out a laugh, and pulled down his surgeon mask, "I will put you to sleep Sakura, just imagine a vision of very pretty boys, or whatever teenagers are dreaming about nowadays…"

Think, Sakura, think!!!!

NO! Not of pretty-ful boys that shout out 'sex-god'. DIRTY THOUGHTS! NO! BAD!

Evil plan…believe…

Processing…

DING!

"WAIT!!!! Can I go to the restroom? I really need to pee…" I whispered, a winning smile plastered on my face, but inwardly I was laughing like a maniac, seriously. I mean, come on…pretty boys AND an evil plan. I think I could die happy.

"Yes…remove the bindings nurse Yuki," he sighed, before opening the door to the waiting room that leads to the restrooms. As I _walked,_ I did not run people I am a civilized lady and I believe I can WALK out of a room where it just had me contained in a straitjacket. Okay… I lied…I dashed my mother of a panda's ass out of there.

I cackled in my mind. Thank you brain!

-

Plan is commencing!

As I ran the crap out of the _hell hole_ I walked straight into the restroom, what did you think I was about to do? I am not going to waste my brilliant plan, and…plus I really did need to pee. After this, plan-get-my-ass-out-of-here shall REALLY begin.

Jesus!

Any who, as I was washing my hands, Ino was redoing make-up right beside me, the funny thing is she didn't even notice me.

So…after my business I ran outside of the restroom, out the waiting room and ignore that happy-go nurse who looked at me funny.

Pfft, and Ino called me slow. The nurse didn't even know I was ditching.

Teehee!

I yanked the door open, ran like the wind…and crashed into someone with a stone chest and as we were falling, (it was like slow-motion) I grasped his appearance his long hair was tied into a pony tail, dark obsidian eyes, strong build, he literally screams, "I'm sexy. RAWR!"

But the sad part is that his expression was calm and impassive while mine was like I was in a middle of a seizure.

"Holy mother of—"I screamed as I continued to fall, dragging him down with me, as I fell my hands landed on his chest (no man boobs, damn, that is a plus) and my lips…well…lets say he's a great kisser.

Despite the fact that I actually kissed a (sexy, godly, handsome) guy it wasn't a pretty sight. I would probably describe it as…Godzilla, with pink bright hair stepping on pretty boy.

Oh, and pretty boy going bye bye.

Insert sob here. Now!

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**


End file.
